


Happiness Is...

by PattRose



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Angst and Humor, Case Fic, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dorian have just discovered each other when the captain calls them out for a dead body.   Dorian does his thing with the case and they are back home to explore.</p><p>Follow up to Dorian's Fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness Is...

Happiness Is…  
By PattRose

 

 

Notes: More story on Dorian moving in with John after he lived with Rudy.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/happinessis_zpsc1980a01.jpg.html)

John had rearranged his home and his life and asked Dorian to move in with him. Dorian was very happy that he got to move out of Rudy’s place. In fact, when he had told Rudy that he and John were an item, Rudy was thrilled for him and John, both. After finally getting off the phone, he was able to focus on John again.

**Later that evening**

“Dorian, I’m going to get everything ready in the spare room. You charge all you need to and then when you’re done, lie in the bed that’s in there and relax and sleep. It’ll do you good.”

“John, I’m still in shock that I’m in your home and I’m spending the night. Can I tell people at work, that I live here?” 

“Of course you can tell them you live here. It’s not a secret, but I don’t think we should tell them that you and I are going to date,” John advised. 

“That makes perfect sense, John. It’ll be nice to be able to get up, get ready and ride to work with you. Are you sure I’m not going to drive you nuts?”

John sighed and said, “I want you here. You’re not driving me nuts at all. Now, stop asking me that and let’s go check out your room.”

They walked in and Dorian opened a drawer and said, “My clothes are in here. How did they get here?”

“I got them from the charging station. They were more than happy to help me. I’m not sure why,” John answered. 

“They hated me there. I was always complaining and asking for better things. They’re glad to see me gone for good,” Dorian admitted. 

“In this drawer are all of your bathroom items. Towels, soap, shampoo and everything else you’ll need. If you need anything, you let me know. I’ll get it for you,” John said, smiling. 

“What are in those drawers?” Dorian asked as he pointed to the smaller dresser. 

“Your sleep clothes, underwear, socks, shoes and slippers. I think I thought of everything you might need. And like I said, if you need something, all you have to do is ask.”

“I have attire for sleep?” Dorian asked. 

“Yeah, sleep pants and tee shirt is what I wear, so I figured you might wear the same. I wasn’t sure about underwear, so I got three different kinds and you can tell me what you like,” John instructed as he walked across the room. 

“How did you get them to give you a charging stand?” Dorian asked. 

“I told them that I was going to pay your way from here on in and they gladly gave it to me. Again, I don’t know why they were so helpful.”

“I only have to charge for three or four hours on this and then I can sleep in the bed?” Dorian wondered aloud. 

“You better believe it. That’s your bed, until we get more serious, then you’ll move into my room after charging. Unless you like having your own room better,” John said, giving him the option. 

“I’d like my own room for awhile and then when we’re sure of what we’re doing I’ll sleep in your bed. If you’d like that,” Dorian said, shyly. 

“I swear you just blushed. You are more human than anyone cares to know about. Sometimes it almost freaks me out. You know?” John asked. 

“It freaks me out sometimes, too, John.”

“If you’d like to shower in the morning, it’s through this door. In the cabinet is anything and everything you would ever need.”

Dorian opened the cabinet and asked, “Bandaid’s? Really? “

“Hell, I didn’t know what you needed and what you didn’t. So, I got everything I could think of for both me and you,” John said. 

“Thank you for being so thoughtful, John. This is really great. I’m so excited to have my own shower, my own bedroom, my own bed and charging stand. I may not be able to sleep tonight.”

“Seriously? Are you wound up, because I am too? We could play cards if you’d like to pass the time,” John suggested. 

“Poker?” Dorian asked. 

“Yes, I love Poker. But, you have to promise to let me win sometimes,” John said. 

Both men began to laugh. 

Dorian walked into the dining room and sat at the table and said, “Deal em up.”

“Somehow, I think I’m in a lot of trouble,” John said. 

“I’m not used to playing with you, so this is going to be new to me. Rudy and I played almost every night before bedtime. Or, I tried to have a bedtime. I felt like a small child needing a nap most of the time. I swear, he’s like on speed or something,” Dorian teased. 

They proceeded to play about five hands of poker and John yawned. Dorian smiled at him and said, “Time for bed. Both of us need to rest for tomorrow.”

“What’s tomorrow?” John asked. 

“A new day, John. We might get a big case that we’re able to solve in less then a day. That would be a good day,” Dorian said. 

“I am tired. I’ll see you in the morning, Dorian,” John said as he leaned down and kissed Dorian soundly. 

“You have very nice lips, John.”

“I don’t think anyone has ever said that to me before. I’m glad you like them,” John answered. 

“Goodnight, John. Sleep well.”

“Same to you, Dorian. If you need me for anything please, don’t worry about waking me up. Okay?”

“I understand, John. See you in the morning.”

Both men went to the separate rooms and both felt like they should have went to the other one. But John didn’t want to rush it and Dorian wasn’t going to.

~~~~~

Dorian had been charging for four hours and woke to noise coming from John’s room. John seemed to be having a nightmare. Dorian didn’t know what to do. He hurried and got his sleep pants on and the tee shirt and walked softly into John’s bedroom. Dorian could see him in the moonlight and John wasn’t having a good dream. He was tossing and turning and his covers were all over the place. Dorian lay down next to him and kissed his temple. John seemed to calm down some. Then John’s eyes opened and he said, “Did I wake you with one of my dreams?”

“I was done charging and I thought I heard something and came in to check on you. You weren’t bothering me, John.”

“Good. I’m fine, you can go back to bed if you want to,” John said. 

Dorian knew that John was still upset. “I’ll just lie here for awhile and see if you can go back to sleep again.”

“Dorian, you don’t have to babysit me,” John growled. 

Dorian kissed his temple again and said, “Close your eyes and take deep breaths, in through the nose, out through the mouth. Do it slowly and you will relax almost immediately. Do it, John.”

John closed his eyes and started doing the breathing technique that Dorian talked about and before long he was sound asleep. 

Dorian pulled his covers up around him and snuggled next to him and slept until his internal alarm got him up at 5:00. For some reason, he always got up at that time, so that’s what he did. 

Dorian walked into the kitchen, made the coffee like he always did at Rudy’s house and then began making some breakfast for John. It was the least he could do for this fine home he had. It wasn’t like John made him feel like he owed him something but Dorian did feel like he did. This would make Dorian feel much better. 

John woke up at 6:00 to the smell of coffee, pancakes and bacon and eggs. John stretched and smiled. This was going to work out better than he thought it would. John unplugged his leg and put it on and got up. 

“Good morning, Dorian,” John said, cheerfully. 

“Good morning, John. Your breakfast and coffee are on the table.”

“Thank you for this, you don’t have to wait on me, you know?” 

“I liked doing it. If you don’t mind, that is,” Dorian said. 

“No, I love it. Honestly, I do. I love breakfast and a good strong cup of coffee to get me going in the morning. Thank you, Dorian.”

The house phone rang and Dorian picked it up and said, “Kennex residence, can I help you?”

“Dorian?” Captain Maldonado asked. 

“Yes, Captain, it’s me. I live here now in John’s spare room. What can I do for you?” Dorian asked. 

“You can get you butt over to 2100 Eastline Drive and check out the dead body. Do something wild and crazy and take your partner with you,” she said, sarcastically. 

“Yes, Captain. I’ll tell John right away. It seems that the police are already there,” Dorian said with his face lighting up like a Christmas tree. 

“Well, I want you and John on it. Now, get there as soon as possible,” she said before she hung up. 

“She is very grouchy this morning,” Dorian said as he walked over to John. “We have a dead body she wants us to look into.”

“Of course she does. Why doesn’t she ever call anyone else early in the morning?” John asked. 

“Maybe she knows you’re up and figures you wouldn’t mind,” Dorian guessed. 

“I’ve got to jump in the shower. I’ll make it super fast. You, do your thing, too. We’ve got to leave within ten minutes,” John said. 

“I’ll be ready,” Dorian answered as he walked into his room and started getting things out for the day. 

Ten minutes later, they were in the car and driving to the address that Dorian had given to John. 

“Dorian, does that address seem familiar?”

“The Police Commissioner lives there. That might be why,” Dorian replied. 

“Oh for crying out loud. He hates me. Why did she give me this call?” John asked no one in particular. 

“It’ll be fine, John. We’ll get there and see what’s going on. Let me see if an MX is there and can share some info with me. John, the MX said that the Commissioner is dead. Someone killed him.”

“What a crappy case first thing in the morning. I don’t even want to go. Who is already there?”

“Valerie and Paul. They have been there for a half hour and the MX wonders what happened to us,” Dorian said. His face just kept lighting up and John knew more was coming. “The coroner said that it was one shot through the heart and the gun had a silencer on it. His wife found him this morning, lying in the office.”

“Great…”

They pulled up and Valerie met them at the car. “Where have you been?”

“We got here as soon as we could. We live farther away then you do, I would guess,” John said. 

John walked up to Detective Paul and asked, “Who all is in the house?”

“His wife and his two children. No one heard a thing.”

Dorian walked into the house and saw the children sitting by their mother and he smiled at them. “Could I ask some questions?”

The wife, named Barb Miller said, “You can ask us anything.”

“Did anyone hear anything last night? I’m not talking about a gun firing but instead any noise downstairs at all?” Dorian asked. 

The oldest girl said, “I heard a car outside and I looked out the window to see if it was our neighbors back from vacation. But it was a black sedan with white plates in the front of it. It was parked in our neighbor’s driveway. Do you think that’s who shot our dad?” 

“Do you remember anything else about the car or the person inside the car? Think a moment and close your eyes as you think,” Dorian suggested. 

She did that and finally said, “He was white. He had on a stocking cap and when he got out, the light came on and I saw his face for a moment. I’ve seen him before. He’s a policeman.”

John said, “Let’s keep this quiet for right now. We don’t want him finding out you saw him. Can you possibly pick him out of a collection of pictures of the cops at our station?”

“I could try. I know he’s been to the house before. I’ve seen him a couple of times. If you show me a picture, I can tell you right away,” she said. 

“What is your name?” Dorian asked. 

“Sally and I would like to start looking now, while it’s still fresh in my mind.”

“Thank you for doing this, Sally. We need a laptop that Dorian can hook up to and he’ll get the pictures for you to see,” John explained. 

Barb, the mother, got up and got one for them right away. 

Dorian plugged into the laptop and had Sally sit by him so she could see the pictures. She started going through them and was busy doing that. John went out to tell Paul and Stahl what was going on. The three of them walked back into the room and they heard Dorian say, “Are you sure?”

They all looked at the picture and saw it was a cop in Homicide named Harry Nance that had worked at the station forever. He had nothing bad in his records and no reason to kill the commissioner. What was going on?

“Stahl, you had better take them into protective custody and talk to the Captain. I’m not sure what to make of this,” John said. 

Detective Paul looked out the window and said, “Detective Nance is here.”

Sally got upset and said, “He’ll kill all of us now.”

“He’s not going to kill anyone. New Plan. We’ll take you out the back way. Dorian, you take them out and I’ll pull my car around back,” John said. 

Dorian led the children and Mrs. Miller out to the back of the alley. 

As John walked out the front door, Nance said, “Morning, Kennex.”

“Morning, Nance. Talk to you at the station.”

Nance turned to Stahl and said, “He’s an odd duck isn’t he?”

When John got to the back, Dorian got everyone in the back seat and they took off to the station. 

Dorian asked, “Mrs. Miller is there anything you want to tell us?”

“You already know don’t you? The worst thing they ever did was create you monsters. You know too much. Harry and I were having an affair.”

John just looked over at Dorian like, ‘man you’re good’. Dorian winked at him. It made John smile and he shouldn’t be smiling at that time. 

The kids were all making a big deal out of the affair and how awful it was when Dorian asked, “Did you know he was going to kill your husband?”

“Of course I knew. He was abusing me, had been abusing me for years. No one did anything to help me until I met Harry. We decided the only way out was to kill him. He was a horrible man. He beat his children, too.”

Dorian was shocked. So was John. John said, “I need to read you your rights. Then you can give us a full statement at the station,” John said and then started reading her rights before she said anymore. 

Everyone was quiet all the way to the station. What was there to say? She had her husband killed because he abused her and now the kids would be all alone.

~~~~~

When all was said and done, both Barb Miller and Harry Nance gave their statements without any trouble. Mrs. Miller’s mother was called for the children. Everything was all signed, sealed and delivered by 3:00 that afternoon.

John looked over and Dorian and smiled. “How would you like to go to dinner with me?”

“And keep you company?” Dorian asked, instead of telling him he didn’t eat. They were both past that now. 

“Yes, keep me company. I feel like we could both use a drink about now,” John said. 

“You want me to tell the Captain we’re leaving?” Dorian asked. 

“If you don’t mind. I don’t want her to bug me about letting you move in with me. She won’t bug you,” John realized. 

“Be right back,” Dorian said as he headed into the captain’s office. 

“Shut the door, Dorian,” she said. 

Dorian shut the door and smiled. “What’s going on, Captain?”

“You two finally stopped dancing around each other and moved in together didn’t you?” she asked. 

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to say, Captain.”

“Say you’re happy. Say that you’ll keep it out of the station. Say you’re going to leave for the day and get to know each other better,” Captain Maldonado said. 

“I’m happy. We’ll keep it out of the station. We’re going to leave for the day and get to know each other better. Thank you for everything, Captain.”

“Dismissed.”

Dorian walked out of her office smiling like crazy. 

“Are we off?” John asked. 

“We are a little off, but with some mental help we could get better,” Dorian teased. 

“Seriously, do we get to go home now?”

“Yes, let’s go to dinner.”

“Nah. Let’s go home instead. I can eat there and we can talk about the first thing that pops up.”

Dorian burst out laughing and everyone stared at him. “Kennex is a funny dude.”

The two men laughed all the way to the elevator and once they were on, John wanted to kiss him in the worst way. 

Dorian said, “We have to keep it out of the station.”

“Shit, she knows?”

“She not only knows, but she approves as long as we keep it out of the station. Now, let’s head home and do some of that popping up you talked about. 

As they got off the elevator they were both laughing their asses off again. 

Paul was passing by and said, “You guys are weird.”

“Ain’t it great?” John asked. Then they started laughing again as they walked out of the building.

~~~~~

“Welcome home, Dorian.”

Dorian kissed him in the doorway and John didn’t even seem to mind. 

“So, I have some questions,” John said. 

“Ask away.”

“Do you know what you’re doing?” John sounded very nervous. 

“Do you?” Dorian asked. 

“I mean, I’ve been with guys before, but I’ve never been with an android.”

“You’re in for a treat,” Dorian said as he kissed John again. 

“So, you do know what you’re doing, right?”

“Yes, John, I know what I’m doing.”

“Okay, then, I say we do it,” John said, again sounding very nervous. 

“Let’s have a beer first. Maybe two,” Dorian suggested. 

“That’s a damn good idea.”

Dorian got John a beer and pulled one out for himself. John stared at him like he was nuts and asked, “Since when do you drink beer?”

“I do when I want to relax. And I think we both need to relax.”

“I couldn’t agree with you more,” John said. He took a swig of his beer and said, “Do you believe how fast you figured that out today? That was fine police work, Dorian.”

“John, I don’t want to talk about police work. Drink your beer.” Dorian took a swig of his and looked like he was enjoying it. 

“Does beer do anything for you?” John asked. 

“Makes me want sex,” Dorian responded. 

“Holy shit, let me get you another one,” John said as he laughed. 

“Finish your beer John and we’re going to bed,” Dorian said. 

“My bed or your bed?”

“Either bed and it will become our bed,” Dorian said in a husky tone. 

John got up and said, “This is the first time I’ve been with anyone since I lost my leg.”

“Get your ass in the bed, John. Take that leg off and let the party begin,” Dorian said with his eyes bigger and brighter than they had ever been. 

“I like you like this, Dorian.”

“I like you, period. Now, lose the clothes and the leg.”

And John did exactly as Dorian asked him too. 

And Dorian was right, he did know what he was doing.

The end


End file.
